Couple's Trip
by nainalovespll
Summary: Ezria, Spoby, Haleb and Paily decide to take a couples trip to a beach resort in Italy after high school graduation. Lots of fluff but also humor and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Couples Trip**

**Chapter 1**

**Aria's POV**

Today was the first day after high school graduation and Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, Toby, Emily, Paige and I were taking a couple's trip to the Hasting's private beach house in Italy. Spencer's parents had decided that we needed a break from Rosewood so they agreed to pay for the trip.

We were currently standing outside the Hasting's mansion. Caleb, Toby and my boyfriend, Ezra were currently loading our suitcase in the trunk. We had decided to take two cars because there was no way that the eight of us would be able to fit in one car.

"Oh my god, Hanna! What did you put in this suitcase?" Caleb panted, having a hard time lifting the suitcase filled with clothes, accesories, makeup, shoes and god knows what.

"What? We are going for a month! I will need clothes!" Hanna replied and the rest of the group burst into giggles. If you opened Hanna's suitcase you would think she packed her entire closet, but she had just packed a fourth of it.

Within 5 minutes, the boys had loaded all the suitcases in the trunk. Ezra, Hanna, Caleb and I would be driving to the airport in Ezra's car. Toby, Spencer, Paige and Emily would be driving in Toby's truck.

"So, we will meet outside the airport before parking our cars," Spencer said, planning out the procedure because she was the most organized one of the group.

"Agreed," I nodded and got into Ezra's car. Ezra was obviously driving and sat on the seat next to him. Hanna and Caleb were seated in the back of the car. We were all equally excited about this trip. It was an escape from Rosewood, and our last vacation before College. Hanna, Caleb and I were going to New York University and Ezra while taught in a high school some where in New York. Spencer was going to U Penn and Toby was going to get a job as an architect over there. Paige and Emily had both gotten full scholarships to University of Stanford.

"So, who got the music?" Caleb asked, once the car had left the driveway.

"I got it!" Hanna replied. She pulled out a One Direction CD from her purse and handed it to Ezra.

"One Direction! Nooo!" Ezra and Caleb groaned. You could barely tell the difference between them and a 2 year old whose parents would not let him buy a toy. I giggled and inserted the CD into the CD player.

_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We can go out any day any night  
Baby I'll take you there take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, there_

_Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out shout it out  
Baby just shout it out_

_And if you  
You want me to  
Lets make a move, yeah_

_So tell me girl if every time we  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
If you don't wanna take this slow  
If you just wanna take me home  
Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah  
And let me kiss you_

Hanna and I sang every One Direction song we knew for the rest of the journey while Caleb and Ezra quietly sulked, obviously not happy with our choice of music.

**Spencer's POV**

"Anyone hungry?" I asked, once Toby's truck left the driveway. I had only eaten one piece of toast for breakfast because I was in a hurry to pack for this trip. Usually, I pack for a trip at least 3 days in advance. But I was really busy with my graduation speech and had also decided to attend several graduation parties.

"Starving!" Toby declared. He was driving his truck to the airport and I was seated next to him.

"I got a bag of Doritos, a packet of skittles and some vodka." Paige said, fetching out the delicious items of food.

"That's great, but I think we should only drink the Vodka once we reach. I don't think it would be a good idea to get drunk on the plane!" Emily suggested.

"Your right," Paige agreed. She but the vodka back in her purse and opened the Doritos and skittles. We hungrily ate the food and within 5 minutes, the food had vanished.

"I am so excited for this trip!" I exclaimed. I had never taken a trip with my best friends and boyfriend so I was overjoyed when the opportunity presented itself.

"Me too," Toby replied. "Tell your parents that we are really grateful for this."

"I will as soon as we land in Italy." Spencer said. We talked for the rest of the journey and gossiped about everyone and everything. To be honest, I think it would be a little awkward with Ezra coming with us. But Aria loves him so I have no problem with it. And I guess it would be better for everyone to look at him as 'Ezra' instead of 'Mr. Fitz.'

Within 20 minutes, we had reached Rosewood Airport. It was very crowded today because it was the first day of Summer and everyone wanted to get out of Rosewood. We got out of the car and Toby unloaded our suitcase from the trunk while we waited for the rest of the group to arrive.

In 5 minutes, we could see Ezra's car appear. He parked the car in an empty slot before helping Caleb unload the suitcases. Once they gathered their belonging, they walked up to us.

"I am so excited for this trip!" Aria exclaimed. Her eyes were shining and the excitement was prominent on her face.

"This is going to be the best summer ever!" All of us replied at the same time, before entering the airport.

**Author's Note- I have no idea if this is a good idea for a story or not. So I will only continue it if I get 6 reviews. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Aria's POV**

We were currently seated in business class seats on the plane. I had expected us to be flying in economy but Spencer's generous parents surprised us with this luxurious seating arrangements. Ezra was on the seat next to me and Spencer and Toby were seated across the narrow aisle. Hanna, Caleb, Emily and Paige were on the four seats in front of us.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" A tall air hostess suddenly asked. The plane had taken off a few minutes ago and we were currently in the air. I had begged Ezra to let me sit in the window seat so I has a perfect view of Rosewood. I could still not grasp the fact that I was finally leaving this atrocious town. Obviously, I was overjoyed, but a part of me would miss the secret, lies and gossip that took place in Rosewood. After all, it was the town I spent most of my childhood in.

"Hmm," I thought. "Could I have some coke?" The air hostess smiled at me and handed me a can of coke and a glass filled to the brim with ice.

"What about you?" She turned towards Ezra and asked.

"Some coke for me too," Ezra replied politely. She handed him the can of coke and glass of ice before turning around and asking Toby about his preference of a drink.

"Are you nervous about this trip?" I asked, taking a sip of my coke. "Considering the fact that you were their teacher and stuff."

"I guess," he replied. "I just think it will be awkward. And what if they hate me?" Ezra asked. I could tell that he was more nervous than I expected.

"They will love you!" I tried to reassure him. I grabbed his hand and lightly caressed his fingers. "Spencer, Hanna and Emily already love you. And once you hang out with Paige, Caleb and Toby, they will love you too!" Ezra still did not look fully convinced so I continued. "And you have not been their teacher for one and a half years so I don't think it would be that awkward."

"Your right," Ezra agreed after a few moments. "Like always." I smiled and planted my lips on his baby smooth lips.

**Hanna's POV**

My head peacefully rested on Caleb's chest and his fingers were playing with my silky blonde hair. The air hostess had come by a few seconds ago and handed us a glass of expensive wine. I was basking in delight when I heard Caleb's voice.

"What movie are you watching?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

I sat up straighter on the seat and switched on the mini plane TV in front of me. I browsed through the vast selection of movies before finally choosing one to watch. "Magic Mike," I declared.

"Uhm..." Caleb started, the jealousy prominent in his voice.

I giggled at his response. "Don't worry! You are much hotter than Channing Tatum!" Caleb did not look convinced so I attached my lips to his. He kissed me back and I smiled. A kiss was all it took to convince Caleb that I loved him.

**Paige's POV **

Emily and I were currently flipping through a magazine that showed us all the tourist destinations close to the area we would be staying in.

"This sounds like a good idea," Emily spoke up. She passed her magazine to me and pointed at a scuba diving place approximately 10 minutes from The Hasting's house. Because the house was located on the beach, we were surrounded by many water parks and places that provided us with an opportunity to do scuba diving.

"I agree." I replied. Emily and I had both obtained swimming scholarships to Stanford College. Stanford offered many swimming facilities but it did not have scuba diving.

"I am so happy you are coming with me for this trip," Emily confessed.

"And I am happy that you invited me!" I replied. When Emily phoned me up, telling me that the Hasting's were offering us a vacation in Italy, I was beyond overjoyed because I finally got to spend some time with my girlfriend. And besides, these past 2 years had been filled with drama. I am pretty sure everyone could agree on the fact that we needed a vacation.

Emily flashed me a smile and our lips met in a kiss.

**Spencer's POV**

"This trip is going to be amazing!" I exclaimed happily. "You will love the house. And I am the only one with the keys so we can be the first to enter and call dibs on the master bedroom!"

Toby flashed me one of his million dollar, knee weakening, breath taking smiles. "So I guess we would be sharing a bed then."

"Obviously!" I grinned. For the rest of the journey, we watched 3 movies, ate unhealthy plane food and groaned when the landing announcement came in four different languages.

"Why can't they just recite that announcement in English?" I groaned.

Toby chuckled at my question. "Wow! The smart Spencer Hastings finally asking me a question!"

"Hey!" I punched him playfully on the arm but he dodged, and instead planted his soft lips on mine.

"I love you so much Spencer!" Toby confessed, when we finally broke the kiss. I looked into his piercing blue eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, Toby," I replied, brushing my lips against his. In one hour, we would be able to kiss how many ever times we wanted and no one would interrupt us. We would not care about the news and I would not have a mini panic attack each time my phone rings. Soon, I would be living with Toby and my life would be perfect. This trip was going to be the best trip of my life.

**Authors Note- Hey guys! So, I am really sorry I made you wait ages for this but my friends and I went to the beach and swimming and stuff. And it's summer so I've been out most of the time. And then my mom got pissed off at me for no reason and stole my computer! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! **

**XOXOXOXOXO- Naina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ezra's POV**

"Wow!" I gasped, staring at the Hasting's massive beach house. We had just reached our destination after a one hour long cab ride. The other guys were helping to unload all the suitcases out of the cab.

"Wow!" Hanna gasped after me. The Hasting's beach house was three floors high and faced the beach. I could not wait to see how it looked inside. I grabbed my wallet and paid the taxi driver, who drove off the minute his hands touched the money.

"Spencer! You never told us that it would be this huge!" My beautiful girlfriend, Aria exclaimed. She grabbed her suitcase and started to walk towards the door, the rest of the group following behind her.

Spencer grinned, pleased by the attention. "Wait until you see the inside!" She grabbed the house keys from her Prada handbag and inserted it into the key hole. As soon as the door opened, we rushed inside, nearly toppling Spencer over in the process.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" Paige commented. The inside of the house looked better that the out side. There was a spiraling staircase in the middle which led up to the 2 rooms on the second floor, and the two huge bedroom's on the third floor. There was also a patio where there was a hot tub. There was not a single peck of dust inside the immaculate house.

"I call the Master Bedroom!" I suddenly heard Toby yell. Spencer and Toby grabbed their bags and quickly raced up the stairs.

"We call the second biggest room!" Aria announced not even a second later. She grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs into our room. Because we got the second biggest room, we had an enourmous King sized bed, a walk in closet, and a bathroom with a tub and a shower.

Within the next hour, everyone had chosen their room. Spencer, Toby, Aria and I on the third floor. Paige, Emily, Hanna and Caleb on the second floor. Everyone had finished unpacking their suitcase, everyone except Hanna.

**Hanna's POV**

"Hurry up, Hanna!" I heard Caleb yell. I was currently unpacking the contents of my enourmous suitcase. And that was not, under any circumstances an easy task.

"Why don't you go and hang out with the other's downstairs?" I suggested, grabbing my Dolce and Gabbana dress and neatly hanging it in my closet. "I will still take some time to unpack."

"Okay, I'll see you later!" Caleb planted a quick kiss on my lips before heading out of the room and joining the other's downstairs. The real reason I wanted Caleb to not be in the room while I unpacked was because I was secretly carrying several bottles of beer and vodka in my suitcase. We had decided earlier, that we would not get very drunk during this trip because we wanted to remember it. _But seriously, how can you enjoy summer with getting drunk?_ I had decided to bring these so we could play games like Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare. I put all the contents of my suitcase in the closet before closing the bag and joining my group of friends downstairs.

**Emily's POV**

Paige, Ezra, Aria, Spencer, Toby, Caleb and I were currently laughing and gossiping in the living room. Spencer's mom had stocked up the kitchen with chips, bubble gum, chocolates and other yummy treats which we were greedily stuffing in our mouths. At first, I thought that this trip would be a bit awkward, considering the fact that Ezra would be tagging along. But I know realized that Ezra was quite fun to hang out with, and you could barely tell that he was 10 years older than us.

"When was the last time you got drunk?" Toby asked Ezra.

"Uhm..."Ezra thought. "Last week, and I had class in the morning!"Caleb and Toby chuckled at his answer. "And I fell off to sleep in class!" Ezra continued. Byron had recently offered Ezra a position at Hollis because he felt sorry for firing him in the first place. Ezra now had a stable income and job.

"Hey guys, I'm kinda hungry. Who wants to eat lunch right now?" Hanna asked, coming out of her room.

"I'll eat anything that Ezra has not cooked!" Aria exclaimed.

"Hey! My cooking is not that bad!" Ezra defended. Aria giggle and I shot them a confused glance.

"Ezra can't even toast a peice of bread without burning down the kitchen!" Aria exclaimed and the group burst into giggles. Ezra's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Don't worry Ezra, your not the only one. Caleb almost set my house on fire while trying to make me some scrambled eggs." Hanna piped up, causing the group to dissolve into another fit of laughter.

**Aria's POV**

We were currently eating pasta on the dining table in the Hasting's enormous beach house. We had decided to cook something as a group, because we were starving beyond imagination. Everyone helped to make the pasta, except Ezra and Caleb. This vacation was just begining and we did not want to set the expensive Hasting house on fire, so we decided to keep Ezra and Caleb away from the kitchen while we cooked.

"These pasta peices are so small," Hanna whined. "Just like Aria!" She added with a smirk causing laughter to errupt within the group.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Bitch!" I joked. I grabbed a handful of pasta and flung it at Hanna. It got stuck in her silky bonde hair, causing Hanna to shreik and the group to laugh.

"YOUR SO DEAD!" She warned. She grabbed her plate and dumped all her food on my head.

"Food fight!" I heard Ezra yell. Suddenly, everyone was standing up and throwing food around the spotless Hasting dining room. Pasta was all over Hanna's hair, Emily's white shirt was stained and I had managed to dodge every throw aimed at me.

Once all the food had left the plates, we errupted into a fit of giggles, then cleaned up the mess we made. If every meal was like this, we would run out of food very quickly!

**Authors Note- Review! Or else I would throw some pasta onto your hair! Haha just kidding! I may not update until next week but your reviews may convince me. Please review! I will update once I get 7 reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note- Hey guys, I'm sorry I have not been updating that often. Here is the next chapter. If you want anything to happen, tell me what in a review. **

**Aria's POV**

"Lets go to the hot tub!" Hanna suggested. She grabbed the vodka from upstairs and brought it downstairs.

"Hanna! Where did you get that from?" Spencer asked, surpried that Hanna had brought alchohol with her.

"Chill out Spence, we can't have fun without vodka." Hanna replied, and rolled her eyes. "Let's go to the hot tub!" The rest of us agreed. We decided to go upstairs to change into our bathing suits and meet at the hot tub in 5 minutes.

Once Ezra and I were in our room, I grabbed my polka dot bikini and Ezra changed into his swimming trunks, before we headed back downstairs. Hanna was still upstairs with Caleb. She was probably having sex with Caleb or choosing which bikini to wear out of the four she brought with her. I hoped it was the latter.

"Wow! This water is so warm!" Ezra comented as he got it. He took a seat next to me and protectivly wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Spencer's family probably keeps it heated 24/7!" Toby joked earning a light punch from Spencer. Within the next few minutes Hanna and Caleb appeared. Hanna was wearing a skimpy pink bikini and Caleb was wearing green swimming trunks. She had the bottle of Vodka in her hands and Caleb was holding several shot glasses.

"We are going to play Never Have I Ever," Hanna demanded, jumping in the hot tub. "So basicly, one person says something that they have never done. The people who have done that, have to take a shot." She explained the rules of the game and pointed towards the shot glasses in Caleb's hand.

"Okay," The rest of the group agreed. Hanna filled each shot glass to the brim and handed it to everyone. There was still plenty of Vodka left in the bottle so I knew that by the end of the day we would all be drunk off our asses.

"I'll go first." Hanna decided. "Never have I ever hooked up with a girl." Caleb, Toby, Ezra, Paige and Emily drank from their glass. Once they had drunk everything, Caleb gave them a refil. We decided to go in a counter clockwise circle, which meant that I was next.

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping," I confessed and Hanna looked at me in shock. But apparently Emily had not gone skinny dipping either.

"We should go skinny dipping sometime." Hanna said. "I would love to see Fitzy naked." The rest of the group burst into giggles except Ezra whose face was bright red. He did not mind the nick name Hanna had given him but obviously he was blushing.

"Hmm...no," I refused. "I'm not sharing my Ezra with you. He's way to sexy to give away." I added causing everyone to burst out laughting once again and causing Ezra to blush even more.

"Yeah Hanna. Your stuck with me forever!" Caleb joked, adding to the laughter. Within a few minutes the laughter had died down and Ezra's face had returned to it's natural colour.

"Uhm...never have I ever had had sex in school." Ezra said when it was his turn. I looked around and realized that Hanna and Caleb were taking a shot.

"OMG! You guys had sex in school!" Emily exclaimed. Hanna shot her a smile and drained the glass before pouring more Vodka in her and Caleb's glass.

"Yeah, we hookep up in the girls locker room!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Your turn Toby," Spencer said.

"Never have I ever had student-teacher sex!" He exclaimed. Ezra's and mine face went bright red as we took our shot.

Hanna giggled, looking at Ezra's emmbarresed expression. "Fitzy's blushing!" The rest of us errupted in laughter and I could tell that Ezra was also smiling.

Spencer's turn was next. "Never have I ever made a sex tape." She confessed. No one was really surprized. Hanna, Caleb, Ezra and I took another shot. If we drank from our glass every round, we would be drunk in the next few minutes.

"Okay...uhm...never have I ever hooked up in public." Paige confessed. Hanna, Caleb, Spencer and Toby took another shot. Ezra and I had never hooked up in public because Ezra had his own apartment where we could do whatever we liked.

"Emily, it's your turn!" I slurred. I was very tiny so I had a very low tolerance of alchohol. Hanna and I were the only two people who had already gotten drunk.

"Never have I ever been caught having sex." She confessed. Hanna and Caleb took another shot, to my surprise.

"You guys got caught having sex! What happened?" Ezra asked.

"We were in Hanna room and we thought Ashley would be coming home late from a party. But the party got over early and she came home early. She was going to Hanna's room because she wanted to know if there was any left overs from dinner. And then she caught us." Caleb explained, blushing.

"I was on house arrest for months after that!" Hanna complained. "I wonder what would happen if Byron caught Aria and Ezra having sex!" She added.

"That would be really bad! Byron would probably shoot me!" Ezra said, causing us to burst into laughter. We played another round and soon everyone was drunk and we were randomly confessing wierd things we have done.

"I'm madly in love with Justin Bieber! He's sooooo hot!" Emily said, even though she was gay.

"No! I think Channing Tatum is hotter!" Hanna argued.

"I hate Channing Tatum!" Toby slurred. "He's such a show off!"

"Your just jealous!" Spencer slurred. "Only jealous guys say stuff like that."

"I think Ezra is hotter than Channing Tatum!" I said. "Ezra is just soooooooo sexy!" I slurred. I then jumped on Ezra's lap and started to kiss him.

"No, Toby is sexier!" Spencer argued and planted a kiss on his lips. I giggled and took another shot of Vodka. We were so wasted!

**Authors Note- I'm sorry that nothing much happened in this chapter. But please give me ideas. And tell me what you think about this. I love hearing from you guys. XOXO J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note- I know I haven't been updating for ages but my school started a couple of weeks early :( I had to take placement tests and stuff for this year so I was really busy. But here is the next chapter!**

**Spencer's POV**

"Who's in for a day at the beach?" I asked, hopefully. It was three in the afternoon, the following day. We had the worst hangovers in the morning when we woke up but they had now faded out and I was ready to go outside.

"Whatever you want babe," Toby replied, planting a kiss on my lips. We were currently lounging in the patio, still in our swimwear from the previous night. My legs were intertwined with Toby's and a blanket was draped over our bodies.

"I'm in!" Aria replied excitedly and Ezra nodded. At first I had thought that inviting Ezra along with us would be awkward and just weird. But after last night, I realized that he too had some "teen" in him and was able to party like the rest of us.

"Us too!" Hanna and Caleb chimed. Hanna was still wearing the skimpy bikini she had put on last night. I had no idea how she was fine with wearing such and outfit to the beach, but Caleb obviously did not seem to have a problem with it.

"Count us in too!" Paige said lastly, after she got a nod from Emily. I am really happy that Emily and Paige finally got to be together. When Emily was worried that Paige and herself would not be able to go to the same collage, I saw how stressed out she was. I am just glad that she got a swimming scholarship to the University of her choice.

"Race you to the sea!" I suddenly heard Toby yell. Because I could grasp what was happening, everyone was jumping out of their positions on my couch and dashing towards the pool.

"Come on, Spence! We don't want to be last!" Toby exclaimed. He grabbed my hand gently and we tore down the sandy beach before jumping into the icy cold water.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" I heard Hanna shriek, causing the rest of the group to burst into laughter. She was now jumping up and down, trying to shield her size 2 body from the frigid waves. We giggled at her failed attempted.

"It's not going to work, Hanna!" Emily pointed out between giggles. Paige and Emily were used to cold water so it did not take them any time to get used to the ice cold water.

"Shut up Emily! It will!" Hanna retorted. After a couple more failed attempts, Caleb finally agreed to lift Hanna up on his back so only her manicured pink toes could feel the water.

"Thanks Caleb," Hanna replied gratefully, planting a kiss on his forehead. "I love you,"

**Aria's POV**

After a couple hours of playing games in the sea and giggling like immature pre teen girls, we finally decided to head back to shore so we could sunbathe. When I imagined Spencer's beach house, I thought that it would be a 3-4 bedroom house with a tiny beach. I never expected it to have a billion rooms, an enormous beach filled with deck chairs and Kayaks. This was better than any resort could ever be.

Ezra was currently lying on the beach bed next to me. My head was resting on his chest so I could hear his steady heart beat. Ezra was playing with my hair and staring out into space.

Thankfully, Ezra had gotten along with the guys pretty well. Caleb, Toby and Ezra were planning a "guys day" tomorrow while Paige, Emily, Hanna, Spencer and I head over to the Spa which was about a 15 minutes drive from here. I had no idea what a "guys day" meant and I was hoping that Ezra would fill me in on the details tomorrow night.

"So how is your vacation going?" I heard Ezra ask.

"Great. I'm so happy that we can hang out as a group." I replied.

"Yeah, your friends are pretty cool," Ezra said.

"Speaking of friends, when will I get to meet to meet yours?" I wondered. Out of all of Ezra's friends, I had only met Hardy, and that was two whole years ago.

"Whenever you want. Two of my friends live in Italy so we can go day after tomorrow if you want." Ezra suggested.

"Yes! That sounds great!" I replied.

I spent the rest of the evening sunbathing and cuddling with Ezra. In other words, I spent the rest of the evening in Paradise.

**Hanna's POV**

"Who want to watch a scary movie?" Hanna asked, browsing through the selection on Netflix. Hanna had always loved to watch scary movies, I, on the other hand were terrified of them.

"I'm in!" Everyone replied except me.

"Maybe we should just watch The Notebook again," I suggested, even though I knew that I would not be able to get Hanna to change her mind. That girl was more stubborn than cement!

"Aria, I will cuddle you and make sure your safe," Ezra said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Aww," Hanna giggled. "He's gonna keep you safe. Lets watch the new Scary Movie!"

Hanna clicked a couple of times on her pink Mac Book Air and the movie started playing on Spencer's flat screen TV. Toby and Caleb got us an enormous bowl of popcorn, even though we had eaten a heavy dinner.

I cuddled up to Ezra and he kissed me lips. I never wanted this summer to end.

**Authors Note- I just have a question for you: Do you want there to be any drama in this story or do you want it to be all happiness?**

**In the next chapter, it will be a "bonding" experience for the guys. Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**

**And I need to rant a bit on the last PLL episode:**

**NO! NO! NO! Ezra cannot be A! He loves Aria! I am not going to believe for even one second that he does not love Aria! EZRA LOVES ARIA! EZRIA FOREVER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note- Thanks so much for the reviews! I love them! Here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 6**

**Ezra's POV**

Today, the guys and I are going to be hanging out together while the girls go to the Spa, get their hair done and do girly stuff.

"Bye babe! I'll see you later!" Aria said, rushing down the stairs. She was wearing a polka dot shirt with some white skinny jeans. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

After Toby and Caleb finished saying goodbye to their significant others, we plopped ourselves on the couch. _What were we supposed to be doing now?_ I asked myself. Last night, before we dozed off to sleep, the girls decided that they wanted to go to the spa. Which left Caleb, Toby and I alone.

No one was talking but I think that I saw Caleb and Toby exchange a knowing glance. The other two guys already knew each other and were best friends. I, however, was the odd one out.

_What were we supposed to be talking about anyway?_ When I hung out with Hardy and my other friends from college, we talked about girls and Hardy boasted about every single girl he had hooked up with. _But wouldn't it be awkward if Caleb, Toby and I talked about that?_ Considering that I used to be their english teacher and all.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" I heard Toby ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"Whatever you want man," Caleb replied. "I'll go get some beer from the fridge." With that, Caleb got up and headed off to the kitchen. Now it was just Toby and I on the couch.

"So do like basketball?" I heard Toby ask, starting the conversation between us.

"Yeah," I replied. "I used to be on the basketball team in high school."

"Wow! I never knew that!" Toby exclaimed.

"Yeah. When Aria found out she was surprised too." I offered. Aria found out that I played basketball a couple of weeks after I left Rosewood high. She was browsing through my old high school yearbook and was shocked when she realized her nerdy, bookworm boyfriend used to be a jock.

"I got the beer," Caleb called, appearing into the living room, carrying a three beers in his hand.

"Thanks," Toby and I chorused. Caleb handed us a beer each and took a seat on the chair opposite the couch.

"Dude," Toby started, turning to face Caleb. "Ezra used to play basketball." He announced.

"Really?" Caleb asked shocked. I did not fully understand what sparked their responses. Yes, I was a book worm who played basketball. _Why was that so weird? _

"Yeah," I replied. "In high school. I joined the team Sophomore year."

"Cool. Yeah, I tried playing basketball but I kinda sucked at it." Caleb confessed.

"But your good at tech stuff so I guess that makes up for it." I said.

"Uh huh," Toby agreed.

"How about we watch the game?" I suggested.

"Good idea," Caleb agreed. Toby grabbed the remote from the coffee table in front of us and switched to the sports channel. Caleb brought us some more chips and other types of junk food.

The rest of the afternoon was spent watching the game. During intervals and advertisements, Caleb, Toby and I talked a lot. Toby was 22, which was not much younger than me. Caleb and I got along pretty well too and soon the awkwardness dissolved. Hopefully, by the end of this trip we would be good friends.

**Aria's POV**

"Okay, I'm getting everything this place offers! I haven't been to a Spa in an entire week!" Hanna exclaimed dramatically. We had just reached the local Spa and Hanna was already excited.

"Oh my god! Hanna Marin has not been to a Spa in an entire week! The world is ending!" Paige added, dramatically, causing everyone in the group except Hanna to burst into giggles.

"No guys! I'm serious! My hair is in such a freaking bad shape!" Hanna exclaimed once again. If you touched Hanna's hair, you would know that her hair was always silky and perfectly done. Even thought we had been swimming yesterday, her hair was in perfect shape.

"Lucky for you Hanna, my aunt owns this store. We always get everything 50% off!" Spencer said, much to everyone delight.

Hanna's eyes shone in happiness. "I love you Spence!" She cried, swallowing Spencer into a tight bear hug. We giggled and headed to the manicure section.

Once we were seated on the comfortable manicure chairs and our feet were dipped in the soothing hot water, Hanna spoke again. "Ok, guys. I have a question that will affect our friendship and my life forever. Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth and only the truth?"

"Okay Hanna." I agreed and the rest of the group nodded with me. "What's your question?"

"Will floral pink nail polish look better on my toe nails or should I use coral blue instead." Hanna's question caused us to burst into laughter once again.

"How the hell is that an important question Hanna?" Emily asked.

"It's going to affect my cuticles! I need to look sexy for Caleb!" She defended.

"I'm pretty sure he already thinks your hot, Hanna." Spencer pointed out.

"I know, but I need to look even more hotter!" Hanna winked at us and decided on the floral pink.

Within two hours, our feet had been painted and our hair had been done. Hanna was wearing the infamous floral pink nail polish, and had her hair done straight. Spencer had a cream color nail polish on and her brunette hair was in curls. I was wearing the coral blue nail polish that Hanna had rejected and my hair was done in curls too. Emily and Paige had refused to do their nails or hair considering that it would chip off anyways when they go into the pool.

We payed at the cashier before hopping into a cab and heading back home.

**Authors Note- I'm sorry if this chapter is really short but I used added a new story which you guys should check out. Please review!**


End file.
